


Free to Be You and Me -- Missing Scene

by crazyassCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brothels, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas
Summary: When Dean and Cas have to leave the brothel, Dean thinks Cas seems a tad disappointed. He decides to help him out before he's inevitably smited by Raphael.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EscapistAz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistAz/gifts).



> Don't get too excited, it's only a quick blow job in the Impala. Also, for consent reasons, Jimmy has flown the coop in this fic.
> 
> This fic begins after Cas returns to the abandoned house with the holy oil, just to add some fluidity to the story.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

Cas looked up at him from where he was seated. "You do."

"So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Dean said, moving away from the table and walking past Cas. "Well, last night on earth. What, uh... what are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Cas responded.

Dean looked around in disbelief. "Dude, come on. Anything? Hmm? Booze, women?"

Cas looked up at him briefly before looking away. Dean stared at him, waiting for a response, but Cas just looked down at his lap.

"You _have_ been with a woman before, right?" Dean pressed. "Or an angel, at least?"

Cas reached up to rub his neck nervously, still looking away from Dean.

Dean leaned down to speak into his ear. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" Cas said flatly, but Dean sensed a bit of unease in his voice.

Dean straightened up, disbelief written on his face before coming to a decision. "All right," he said, walking back towards the table with determination. "Let me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain," he said, yanking on his jacket. "One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He walked off. "Let's go."

Cas looked around quickly before standing up and following Dean out.

* * *

They sat at the table of the brothel as Dean nursed his beer. Cas looked absolutely terrified, and Dean had never seen that expression on the angel.

"Hey. Relax," he said.

"This is a den of inequity," Cas said, leaning forward. "I should not be here." His eyes flicked towards a woman behind Dean.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Inequity is one of the perks." Dean noticed a busty woman in white lingerie approaching the table. "Showtime."

She smiled at Cas. "Hi. What's your name?"

Cas stared at her, visibly swallowing, as Dean grinned at him. Finally Dean blurted out, "Cas!" Cas looked visibly started, and Dean turned to the woman, giving her a charming grin. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

She smiled. "Chastity."

"Chastity?" Dean echoed in disbelief.

She nodded. "Mhmm."

"Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Huh?"

Cas lifted his beer to his lips, chugging half the glass.

"Well, he likes you, and you like him, so, dayenu!" Dean said. He grinned and raised his eyebrows, taking a gulp of his beer.

She reached out to grab Cas' hand from where it rested on his leg. "Come on, baby."

Cas stood up to follow her, shooting Dean a worried glance. As he passed Dean, Dean stood up as well, reaching out to grab Cas' elbow. "Oh, hey. Listen. Take this," he said, holding up a few folded twenties as Cas looked around nervously. "If she asks for a credit card, _no_. Now, just stick to basics, okay? Do _not_ order off the menu. Go get her, tiger." Cas stood frozen, staring at Dean. "Don't make me push you." Cas reached up and took the money, turning from Dean without a word and following Chastity behind the curtain.

Dean had just received another beer at the bar and was toasting with a gorgeous blonde when a scream pierced the air. He set the beer down and hurried behind the curtain, into a pink hallway. A few girls were poking their heads out of their doors to see what was going on, and Cas was standing at the far end, looking disheveled and confused.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard!" Chastity screamed. "Screw you, jerk!" She threw something at Cas and it narrowly missed his head as he half-heartedly attempted to block it with his arm. "I'll kill you!" She turned to storm off, spotting Dean. "Screw you too!" she yelled in his face. "God!" Dean held his hands up in surrender and she stormed off, yelling and grumbling the whole way.

"What the Hell did you do?" Dean asked, approaching Cas.

"I don't know," Cas responded. "I just looked at her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father, Gene, ran off." He paused. "It was because he hated his job at the post office."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, man," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" Cas said quietly.

"This whole industry _runs_ on absent fathers. It's- it's the natural order." He turned to see two burly bouncers emerging from behind the curtain. "We should go," he said quickly, turning back to Cas. "C'mon."

They exited out a back door, Dean snickering the entire way. As the door closed behind them, Dean stared at it and clapped his hands together, still chuckling as Cas looked around nervously. He eventually had to lean over and lean on his knees as his laughter died down.

Cas leaned down to look at him. "What's so funny?" he asked as Dean straightened up.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, nothing," he said, still chuckling. "Whew." He led Cas towards the car. "It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard." They parted at the trunk of the car, Cas sporting a small smile. "It's been more than a long time," Dean continued, his smile fading. "Years."

They climbed into the car and Dean jammed the key into the ignition. The Impala roared to life and the radio kicked on, half-way through Foreigner's _Feels Like the First Time_. Dean cranked it up, threw the car into drive, and peeled out of the parking lot before the bouncers came out.

They were about a mile down the road when Cas finally spoke. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

Dean let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Man... look, daddy issues are a sensitive subject." He glanced at him briefly before turning back to the road. "Most people don't like to talk about it. You just hit a sore spot. Pissed her off."

Cas squinted out the window. "Oh."

Dean sighed. "Sorry it didn't work out."

"It's alright. I don't quite understand the point, anyway."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, the general consensus is that it feels good."

"It didn't feel all that good to me," Cas said thoughtfully.

Dean blinked. "Wait..." He let out a small laugh. "How far did you get?"

"Well..." Cas turned from the window to stare at the dashboard in front of him. Dean could see the gears turning in his head as he thought back. "She had pushed me onto the bed and she was seated on my lap. She had her mouth on mine and she was... _licking_ the inside of my mouth."

Dean shot him an awkward glance. "Okay, she was _kissing_ you."

"Yes. Then she was rotating her pelvis-" He stopped. "That is when I looked at her in the eyes and told her why her father left."

Dean began laughing all over again. As his laughter died down, he shook his head lightly. "And that didn't feel good to you?"

Cas didn't seem amused. "Not particularly."

"Well... you didn't get very far. The ending is really where it's at."

Cas turned his head to look at him. "Ejaculation?"

Dean scoffed, turning to his window briefly to avoid Cas' gaze. "Yes."

Cas was quiet for a minute or two, staring out the window again. "I _have_ noticed in my time on Earth that human males are quite adamant about achieving orgasm... almost daily."

Dean tightened his grip on the wheel and pursed his lips. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with an Angel of the Lord, but shit, he was the one who brought it up in the first place by even taking Cas to the damn brothel. "Well, there's a reason," he mumbled.

"I suppose I will not find out, then," Cas continued. "I doubt I will be raised twice."

Dean bit his lip into his mouth. Cas had a good point, and he felt bad for the guy, he really did. Besides hunting, that's all he chased in life- drunkenness and release- and didn't want to know how much alcohol it would take to get an angel drunk. "Well, you could do it yourself," he suggested.

Cas turned to him again, tilting his head and squinting. "What?"

"Jeez, Cas, do I really have to explain this to you?" Dean groaned. "Use your hand."

Cas turned to look out the window again, and Dean swore he seemed disappointed. "Raphael will likely be waiting for us."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just get in the back seat," he muttered. "And don't make any noise."

He was expecting a protest, but Cas simply stared ahead for a moment before disappearing. Dean could hear him instantly re-appearing in the back seat. When he heard Cas unbuckling his belt, he reached forward and turned the radio up a bit.

A few uncomfortable minutes went by before Dean chanced a glance in the rear view mirror. Cas was looking down, lips slightly parted, but his shoulders were stiff. As soon as Dean returned his gaze to the road, shifting in his seat a bit, Cas' gruff voice came from the backseat.

"Uhh, Dean?"

Dean reached forward to turn the radio down, glancing into the rear view again. "What?"

Cas was looking straight at him in the mirror. "Something's wrong." He paused. "Nothing's happening."

Dean looked back to the road. "Don't angels have sex ed?" he scoffed, trying to diffuse the awkward tension in the air.

"You're forgetting this is not my body, Dean," Cas stated flatly. "This is completely foreign to me."

Dean sighed. He probably hadn't even thought to spit in his hand, and he was back there rubbing himself raw. He looked into the rear view again, and he felt a lump forming in his throat at the sight of the angel. It certainly hadn't escaped his attention before that the angel had picked a gorgeous vessel. With his messy black hair, bright blue eyes, and full pink lips, he could've been a fucking model. Instead, he was... well, Dean wasn't sure what Jimmy did, but he supposed it didn't matter now anyway. Dean's eyes flicked back to the road as his tongue subconsciously came out to wet his lower lip. Suddenly, he made a decision. He'd done it before, Sam wasn't around, and this was the angel's last night on Earth. What was the harm? They were on a wooded back road on the way back to the abandoned house, so he quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, straightening up a bit in the back seat.

The car lurched to a halt and Dean looked up into the rear view. "I'm going to help you," he said. He looked straight ahead again. "If you want."

There was silence from the backseat, and the seconds ticked on as embarrassment flooded Dean's chest. Homosexuality was a _sin_. Why the hell would he think an _angel_ would-

"Alright."

Dean's eyes widened but he kept them straight ahead to hide his reaction. "Jimmy ain't in there anymore, is he?" he asked roughly.

"No."

"Good." He swallowed down the nervousness rising up from his stomach and pushed the door open, stepping out onto the gravel and slamming it behind him. He walked around the front of the car, keeping his eyes down until he got to the rear passenger side door. He yanked it open and slid in, closing it again behind him.

He lifted his gaze to see Cas' pants were still open, but his erection- if he'd even had one- was gone, and his soft dick was flopped over the bottom of the zipper of his pants.

"Um... first of all, did you spit in your hand?" he asked, looking away.

Cas squinted at him. "No."

"Well you need lubricant," Dean mumbled, grabbing the back of the seat in front of him and pulling himself up. He leaned forward and popped open the glove box, pulling a small bottle of lubricant out and settling back into the seat. He flicked the cap open and drizzled a bit into the palm of his right hand, rubbing his fingers together and into his palm to spread it around and warm it up. "Turn and lean back," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off his hand as he dropped the lubricant to the floor and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest.

He saw Cas' legs moving out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked up, Cas had turned and scooted back to lean against the door, head leaning on the window and left leg planted on the floor. In the process, his pants had slid down a bit more to rest mid-way down his thighs.

"Alright," Dean mumbled, reaching forward. He took Cas in his hand and Cas let out a small huff of air. Dean stroked him slowly, gently, closing his eyes and trying to imagine this was just another random dude in the bathroom of a bar. Definitely not a god damn _Angel_ of the fucking _Lord_.

Cas began filling in his hand, and he flicked his gaze up to see Cas staring at him, his cheeks flushed slightly. "Dammit, Cas, close your eyes or something," he grumbled, quickly looking back down as Cas screwed his eyes shut.

Cas didn't understand why he had to close his eyes, but he didn't question Dean. He was obviously experienced in this act, so he just had to trust him. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest as his stomach felt like it was suspended in mid-air. He opened his eyes again only to see Dean leaned forward slightly and staring up at him, a deep blush coloring his face. Dean quickly looked down again and dragged his thumb across the slit, still using his other four fingers to stroke the shaft, and Cas felt a dull pulsating sensation before a small amount of white-ish but mostly clear liquid dripped from the slit.

"Was... was that it?" Cas breathed.

Dean snorted. "No, Cas. Not by a long shot." Cas observed him lick his lips before leaning down further and pressing them to the tip. Cas gasped, and Dean pushed down a bit further, enveloping the head in his mouth and flicking his tongue against the slit as he continued to drag his fingers up and down the shaft.

Cas' right arm flew up to grip the back of the seat, a low moan escaping from his throat. Dean took him further in, coming back up and pushing back down, still stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth. A fresh bit of precome pushed its way out as Cas let out a low groan, and Dean could taste it on his tongue. Cas reached forward with his left hand, needing something to grip, and twisted his fingers into the hair on the top of Dean's head. Dean tried and failed to hold back a moan as his own cock twitched in his pants. He'd forgotten how much he liked sucking dick.

He went down as far as he could, pushing his flattened tongue up against the underside of Cas' cock, moving his hand to rest on Cas' thigh and pressing his fingers into the meat there. Above him, Cas' chest rose and fell heavily and he began to feel warm and tingly all over. Dean hollowed his cheeks, sucking lightly, and Cas groaned again. Something was tightening low in his stomach, and fast.

"Dean," he grunted. "Something's happening."

Dean smiled around him. He didn't stop, and suddenly Cas threw his head back, hitting it against the window and panting heavily as whatever was coiling inside of him sprung undone. Dean could feel him twitching in his mouth and then Cas was coming hard down his throat, yanking roughly on Dean's hair and groaning up towards the ceiling of the car.

He stilled, chest rising and falling heavily as Dean pulled off. He swallowed, licking his lips as Cas rolled his head forward to look at him. Dean blushed all over again at the sight of the wrecked angel, the magnitude of what he'd just done sinking in. He just sucked an angel's dick, and he still had a boner himself.

"That was..." Cas swallowed. "Wow. I understand now." He paused. "Thank you, Dean."

"Uh, yeah," Dean mumbled, looking away. "No problem." He brought his arm up to wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. "Now ride it out and then get yourself together. We have to go interrogate this dickbag."

"Of course," Cas breathed with a nod.

Dean popped the door handle and slid out of the seat, closing the door behind him and striding back around to the driver's side. He willed his boner to subside, hoping Cas didn't notice. He slid in and slammed the door, throwing her in drive and pulling back out onto the road. A few minutes passed before Cas appeared in the front seat.

"Don't ever tell a soul about this," Dean muttered, his eyes locked on the road. "Especially not Sam."

"This will stay between us, Dean," Cas said, again staring out the passenger window.

Dean swallowed. _Good._

* * *

"Hey, man, you okay?" Dean glanced over to Cas, who stared out the windshield in silence. Dean scoffed lightly. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but, I do know a little something about missing fathers."

Cas didn't let his gaze leave the road. "What do you mean?" he said gruffly.

"I mean, there were times when I was lookin' for my dad when all logic said that he was dead. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive." He paused. "Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas?" He glanced over at him. "What do _you_ believe?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I believe he's out there."

"Good. Then go find him," Dean said gruffly, turning to look at him.

Cas met his gaze. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Dean turned away to look back to the road. "What about you?" Cas asked.

"What about _me_?" His mouth twisted into an unsure frown. "I don't know. Honestly? I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm... I'm really good," he finished with a small chuckle.

"Even without your brother?"

" _Especially_ without my brother." Cas looked over to him, his eyebrows knitted together. "I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch," he continued, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in _years_." He glanced over at him briefly. "And you're not that much fun." He returned his gaze to the road. "It's funny. You know, I've been so chained to my family. But now that I'm alone... Hell, I'm happy." He smiled weakly and glanced over to Cas again, only to see an empty seat.

He found himself disappointed and a little hurt, but not surprised. Of _course_ he'd disappear. He turned back to the road. Okay, so maybe he was a little surprised, considering what they'd done tonight, but since when was people he got close to disappearing a _new_ thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! That includes constructive criticism, as I'm always looking to improve. Thanks! Your reviews mean so much to me. <3


End file.
